


One of Those Spur of the Moment Things

by Leviarty



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was originally intended to be Zane/Jack pre-slash because I've seen some slashy moments between them for several episodes (though I am primarily Jack/Nathan, I am able to see outside my own little box). But alas, I never got around to writing anything actually slashy, so it's just kinda anti-Jo/Zane.</p><p>Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One of Those Spur of the Moment Things

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally intended to be Zane/Jack pre-slash because I've seen some slashy moments between them for several episodes (though I am primarily Jack/Nathan, I am able to see outside my own little box). But alas, I never got around to writing anything actually slashy, so it's just kinda anti-Jo/Zane.
> 
> Happy reading.

 

"Can we have a minute?" Jo asked, entering the lab.

She should have been long gone. It wasn't as though this was a foolproof plan. In fact, there was a good chance they wouldn't survive this.

Which was exactly why she was there.

She was talking. But Zane was paying no attention to the words. He was to focused on the words flowing through his head. Which would he choose?

He was more that a little surprised when she kissed him. In hindsight, he isn't sure why it shocked him, but it did.

Then she pulled away, burying her head into his chest.

They both knew the risks. What he and the sheriff were about to do had a very good chance of ending badly for both of them.

He was so lost in thought, he almost missed the question.

Almost.

He can imagine the look that must have been on his face. He hoped it didn't hurt.

But based on what she said next, he figured it probably did.

He wanted to say yes. Because that would have been easy.

She said he didn't have to answer. That he could answer after they fixed the sun.

He thought it better not to remind her that he would probably die in the process.

It was beside the point.

After the fact, once he's sure he's survived, he's certain it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. That she only asked due to impending doom.

But that wasn't it.

And he didn't know how to respond.

How do you tell your girlfriend that you can't marry her…

…Because she's not the one you're in love with?


End file.
